The Love of Sonic and Amy
by pino033198
Summary: A good story you "MAY" like


Sonic and Amy

**Just so you know this is my 1****st**** story of sonic and Amy sooooooo yeah so let's start the story yeah I all most forgot I might bump in the story. Season 1**

**The bet**

Sonic: ok knuckles it's a deal.

Knuckles: ok the bet is who goes to the super bowl; choose two teams that you think that will go to the super bowl.

Sonic: ok I think the Steelers and the bears will go to the super bowl.

Knuckles: I think the Steelers and green bay will go to the super bowl.

Knuckles: if I win you have to go on a date with Amy.

Sonic: if I win you have to go find a girlfriend.

Knuckles: deal

Sonic: ok

LATER

Knuckles: YES! I won! Now you have to take Amy on a date.

Sonic: damn

**Chapter 2 the date sort of **

Later at Amy's

Sonic knocks on Amy's door

Amy answers

Amy: sonic?

Sonic: hey Amy would you go on a date with me

Amy: Oh sonic! Yes I'll go on a date with you!

Sonic: I'll pick you up at 6:00 ok

Amy: ok

Sonic: see yea

Later at 6:00

Sonic: you ready Amy

Amy: yes sonic

**Ok we're not gonna go in the date sorry.**

After the date

**Chapter 3 love is in the air with fear… :O**

Sonic: hey Amy can I sleep over your house.

Amy: sure

Sonic: thanks Amy

Amy: no problem

In sonic's mind

Amy has been acting more of an adult now huh.

Later in Amy's house

Amy: sonic I need to talk to in my room

Sonic: ok Amy?

Sonic and Amy go in Amy's bedroom

Amy locks the door behind them

Sonic: Amy what are you doing

Amy: sonic

Sonic: yeah

Amy: do you love me?

Sonic: w-what, way would you ask me that

Amy: I just want to know

Sonic: Amy I…i…..

Amy: Sonic just close your eyes

Sonic: umm ok?

Amy hides somewhere in the room

Amy: find me

Sonic: ok

Sonic: I don't know what to say Amy

Amy: sonic please tell me I won't be mad

Sonic: ok Amy…..Amy I-I do love you

Amy: I knew it

Amy: sonic we should get some sleep it's 10:33

Sonic: ok

Sonic goes to the door and a thunder storm cracks

Amy: ahhhhhhhh!

Sonic: what's wrong?

Amy: I…i…i'm a…a…afraid of t…t…thunder

Sonic: amy if you need me to sleep with you I'll do it

Amy: p-please

Sonic: ok Amy I'm coming

Amy: sonic?

Sonic: yeah?

Amy: I love you

Sonic: I love you too Amy good night

Amy: good night

The next day

Amy: sonic why did you ask me on a date yesterday?

Sonic: well yesterday knuckles and I had a bet

Amy: what was the bet on?

Sonic: well the super bowl

Amy: no what would you have to do if you won sonic

Sonic: well if I won knuckles would have to find a girlfriend

Amy: you lost huh

Sonic: yup

Amy: so what did you have to do?

Sonic: well I have to take you on a date.

Amy: well I liked it

Sonic: me too I guess

A few minutes of silence

Amy: sonic what are you thinking about?

Sonic: what oh.

Amy: what was it?

Sonic: oh nothing

Amy: oh ok

Sonic: what were you thinking about?

Amy: nothing

Sonic: ok

Amy: ok your thinking some now what is it

Sonic: nothing, it's just that I can't believe that I fell in love with you yesterday.

Amy: oh sonic you do care

Sonic: a yeah remember we kissed

Amy: oh yeah

Amy blushes

Sonic: what were you thinking about Amy?

Amy: hmm oh I was just thinking about uh…uh…uh it was nothing

Sonic: come on you can tell me any thing

Amy: well every time you go face egg man I always think that you'll never come back

Sonic: Amy don't say that I will always come back

Sonic: I got to call knuckles

Amy: ok

Sonic: bye Amy love ya

Amy: Love you to too bye

**Chapter 4 the talk**

Sonic calls knuckles

Knuckles: hello?

Sonic: hey knuckles I did the bet

Knuckles: y-y you did

Sonic: yup

Knuckles: how did it go?

Sonic: well…. I fell in love

Knuckles: are you kidding me

Sonic: nope

Knuckles: wow. So how did you fall in love with Amy?

Sonic: well Amy told me to close my eyes and she kisses me

Knuckles: what did you do then?

Sonic: I kissed back

**Just so you know sonic is walking home, sorry for bumping in between the story.**

Knuckles: let me guess, you 2 did it in bed

Sonic: WHAT! NO! and yes I did sleep with Amy I think that's all the info I'm giving you, thank you.

Knuckles: wow dude you fell in love hmm

Sonic: what's in your mind, OH WAIT DON'T TELL ME IT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ROUSE?

Knuckles: h-how did you know!

Sonic: Rouse told me

Knuckles: really

Sonic: no I guessed

Knuckles: oh ok

Sonic: well I gotta go

Knuckles: see ya

**Chapter 5 the sleep over with**_** TRUTH OR DARE **_**/ chatroom**

Later at Sonics' house in a chat room everyone was on

**sonic,amy,silver,blaze,tails,cosmo,knuckles,rouse,shadow.**

Sonic: sup guys and girls

Everyone else: hi

Knuckles: soooo sonic are you gonna tell them

Sonic: n-no I refuse

Knuckles: do it!

Sonic: I'll tell them later

Knuckles: NOW!

Sonic: fine, everyone I have an annocment to make.

Everyone except for Amy: what

Sonic: ok, guys I'm in love

Everyone except amy : with who

Sonic: amy

Everyone but amy : o

Sonic: r u guys common to my sleep over

Everyone: yes

Sonic: cool

**At the sleep over**

Sonic: well what should we play

Amy: how about truth or dare

Everyone: ok

Amy: I'll go first, cosmo t or d

Cosmo: truth

Amy: do u like tails

**Mean while **

Stranger: heh heh soon sonic will be dead

Cosmo: yes

Tails: like love me

Cosmo: y-yes

Stranger: now all I need to do is to shoot him

Sonic: well im going to get a drink, u guys want anything?

**BAM!**

**Sonic falls on his knees and starting to go unconscious **

Amy: sonic!

**Then sonic is lying on the ground **

sonic: ev…..everyone g..get down

shadow: huh

**BANG!**

Shadow: whoa! I see you bustard, chaos control

Stranger: huh

**BAM!**

Shadow returns

Shadow: Alright u can get up now

Amy: Sonic! Someone call 911

Sonic: h…hey amy

Amy: don't worry sonic help is on its way

Amy adds pressure on sonic's wound

Cosmo: I'd never guess he would get shot

Amy:oh sonic did this have to happen

**THE AMBLICE ARIVES**

**LATER IN THE HOLPTAL **

Amy: is he going to be ok

Nurse: yes sonic is going to be ok

**OK UM I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END BUT THIS IS THE END I PROMIS THAT I WILL NOT TAKE TO LONG OK **

**AND ** **REVIEW GOOD BYE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


End file.
